


Between

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Between**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 619

 **Rating:** PG

 

Felicity sat at her desk lost in thought. The pile of paperwork went untouched as she had other things on her mind. One of those things was Oliver Queen.

Why did they seem to be pulling father apart these days? They were the same people. Or were they?

Felicity toyed with the red pen on her desk. She smiled when she realized that she had been chewing on a similar one the day he had walked into her office. She wondered at the fact he had remembered that when they had gone on that explosive date.

Felicity realized that she was not the same person as she had been that day. She had seen and done too many things. Those things had changed her from the IT girl who had chewed on that red pen so long ago.

Felicity had done things that she was not completely proud of but she had done them for the right reasons at the time. She couldn’t take back any of it but there were a few things that she wished she could take back.

Oliver had done even more questionable things. He had even almost died again. Felicity wondered if he had anything he would take back if he could. It had to have changed him in some way.

Felicity put down the pen and walked over to the window. She put her hand on the glass. The barrier between her and Oliver was as transparent and unyielding as the glass under her hand. But glass can be broken.

They had crashed through this window. Felicity wondered if they could crash through the barrier between them just as easily. Did he want to? She did.

Could they save the love they have for each other as easily as they saved themselves that day? She didn't know but she knew she wanted to try.

X

Oliver was running in the park near the building his family used to own. He was dripping with sweat on the cold winter’s day. He wasn't just training he was trying to run from the demons in his head. He was failing at it.

Oliver stopped running. Oliver looked up at the building that used to be his family's company and wondered what Felicity was doing.

Was she thinking of him? Was she working hard? Was she with Palmer?

He couldn't see into the office she was in to know. The blue sky reflected off the glass. It was keeping him from seeing her. It was like the distance that was now between them. They were far apart now and it bothered him.

Oliver remembered when they were closer. They were so close that they could speak without saying a word. He wondered if they would ever be close again.

He remembered the day they had broken through one of those windows and escaped the armed men. They had been in perfect step with each other.

Felicity wore blue that day. He loved that color on her. Hell, he loved all colors on her. She was bright and vibrant to his dark and shadowy self.

He wondered if he could ever be with her the way he wanted to be now that they were at odds. He hoped so. He wanted it more than anything.

But first they had to find a way to be close again. They had to remove all the obstacles in the way of their happiness. If he could shoot them with his arrows, he would. It just wasn’t that simple. They would both have to want it. They would have to fight for it together.

Oliver wiped his forehead with the back of his glove and headed for Thea's to take a shower.

 


End file.
